With the continuous development of liquid crystal display technology, the application field of liquid crystal displays (LCD), especially color liquid crystal displays are constantly expended. As driven by the liquid crystal display market, the backlight source industry presents a prosperous trend.
A backlight source is a light source located behind a liquid crystal display, light-emitting effect of which will directly affect visual effect of a crystal display module (LCM). This is because the liquid crystal display itself may not emit light, and it shows a pattern as a result of its light modulation.
Therefore, the technical problem currently to be solved in the light display technical field is how to improve light intensity of the backlight source.